medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Karabiner 98 Kurz
The Karabiner 98k is a weapon featured in every World War Two game in the Medal of Honor series with the exception of Medal of Honor: Rising Sun ''and ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault. Medal of Honor and Underground The K98k is the standard German infantry weapon in the original Medal of Honor and the prequel, Underground. It is the German Army's primary offensive weapon for the early-mid part of the campaign and it's only seen in the hands of enemies. Levels not featuring Mauser are quite rare in original game:Sneak Into the Rail Station, Escape the Wolfram, Dive! and whole mission Escape the V2 Rocket Plant. In total, Mauser is absent in 6 Medal of Honor levels. In Underground, it's not found in Burning Sands, whole mission Undercover in Crete, Prisoners of War, Mayhem in the Monastery Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Single player The K98 rifle once again makes a return to the Medal of Honor series, it comes in 2 forms, standard and scoped. The standard form is usable only in the D-Day mission, if the player doesn't pick up the Springfield in the bomb crater, though it is seen in all missions. The sniper variant is available to the player once, in the level where the player must retrieve vital intelligence for a new tank. The K98 sniper is highly powerful, being a 1-hit kill to the torso and head. A development oversight resulted in the K98k's appearance to have a rounded front sight (similar to the Russian Mosin-Nagant rifle) as opposed to a U-Shaped hood and the reloading animation for the non-scoped version shows Powell inserting the entire stripper clip into the rifle, enbloc-style. Multiplayer It is used in multiplayer for those who choose the rifleman class on the Axis team. It is highly powerful, being a 2-hit kill to the chest and 1-hit kill to the head. It is reloaded via a stripper clip, which makes reloading around 2.5 seconds. A sniper version is also available, but it can be found in the single player campaign as well as the multiplayer games. The scoped versions is slightly more powerful, being a 1-hit kill almost anywhere to the body, though the drawback is that it reloads 1 round at a time. Kar98k_aa.png|The Kar 98k as it appeares in Allied Assault. Kar98k_aa_scoped.jpg|The Kar 98k with scope. Kar98k_aa_scopeR.jpg|The Kar 98k scope's reticule. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' The K98k is for enemy use only, just like in the original two Medal of Honors. It is not as powerful as it was in Allied Assault, as it takes 3 hits to kill the player in the difficult settings. ''Medal of Honor: European Assault In ''European Assault, the K98k can be found throughout the campaign. It now has gained an overhaul for the better in European Assault, it is highly powerful, being able to take out an enemy in 1 shot to the head or chest, it also boasts low recoil, which is incredible for a rifle of such power. But it's drawbacks are its low ammo capacity of 5 rounds, and it's bolt-action nature. These choices make it a good weapon, but it is advised to use a pistol or SMG for close quarters as a bolt-action preforms terrible outside of medium-long range combat. ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard In Vanguard, it is exactly the same as it was in European Assault, sharing the same accuracy, same power, and the same skin. It can kill with a shot to any part of the body, and is very good for reload canceling as it's reload is glitched and is loaded as soon as the reload animation starts, somewhat making up for it's slow rate of fire due to its bolt-action nature. It is very common throughout the early levels, but later in the game during Market Garden and Operation Varsity the MP40 will gain dominance as the German infantry main weapon. Medal of Honor: Airborne This gun is a selectable rifle in Medal of Honor: Airborne. Single Player In single player, the Kar98k is a favored pick for the Wehrmacht forces. It is only seen in the hands of Italian Blackshirts, later on in the game it is replaced by the Gewehr 43 as the main Axis Infantry rifle. It has low rate of fire and reload, but high power, high accuracy, and the ability to launch grenades. Multiplayer The K98 rifle is one of 2 rifles the player can select for the Axis side. It is very powerful, almost always a one-shot kill, but is bolt-action, with a slower bolt cycling time than the past 2 Medal of Honors, and initially reloads one bullet at a time. The following are possible upgrades for the rifle: *Polished Match-Grade Bolt: Increased rate of fire *Stripper-clip: Faster reload *Rifle Grenade Launcher: Equips a grenade launcher These upgrades make it a good choice for mid to long-range, but an automatic or close range weapon is needed should an enemy attack or forced into a close quarters area. K98k.PNG|The Kar 98 in the weapons select menu 600px-MoHairbornekar98kstats.jpg|The Kar 98's stats in the weapons select menu Trivia *The K98 in incorrectly spelled "Kurtz" instead of "Kurz" in Medal of Honor: Airborne. Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Bolt-action rifles Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons